


The Doll Prince

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Schelkunchik | The Nutcracker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little Christmas parody like story on the Nutcracker prince, this adaption is loosely based on the Barbie Nutcracker Prince movie I grew up with I haven't seen it in a while. I only own my OCs, everyone else belongs to their respective owners. Xmas present for my friend Bianca PS if I'm missing any characters, I'm sorry but if you ever sent me a reply on the children for Bianca and Ken, I might've missed it and already started writing. I hope you enjoy this story so far and like where its going for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One, cold late December evening, the Forte family was traveling in the horse-drawn carriage provided by family friend, Monsieur Valjean. Felicity bundled closer toward her mother as she put down an arm and wrapped her arm around her daughter. The family was going through the forest and into an old family friend's house. Forte was lying back in his seat, smoking his pipe to keep warm as the fluffy snowflakes kept them company. Tonight was Christmas Eve, and Cherry offered this year, Felicity spent Christmas with some new friends who were the children of an old friend of hers. Cherry looked out the window and called out to Monsieur Valjean.

"We're here, Monsieur," Cherry told him. "You can stop here."

"Very good, ma'am," Monsieur Valjean called back. "Whoa, girl!" he tightened the reins to make his horse stop.

The coal-black horse snorted, and stopped in her tracks as told. She let out a whinny as the family carefully climbed out. Cherry's stomach was extended since she was now pregnant with her second child with Forte. He held her hand in his as she carefully came down.

"Felicity, what do you say?" Forte prompted as the dark-haired girl was looking all around.

"Oh," Felicity looked up at the horseman. "Merci beaucop for letting me ride in your carriage."

"Of course, dear, Joyuex Noël to you all." Valjean tipped his hat and let his horse go and they would go to their home for the evening.

"Joyuex Noël!" Cherry waved with a grim frown on her face, looking sour as ever on the outside, but was actually cheerful of the holidays on the inside. She then felt a stomach spasm, and gently put a hand on her stomach.

"Are you alright, Cerise?" Forte asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Charles, really." Cherry assured him as they walked together to the house they were expected to arrive at.

"Maman, Papa, where are we?" Felicity asked as she held tight on the grip of her parents' hands in each hand of her own.

"An old friend of your mother's house," Forte replied. "Is this the one who has twins?"

"Oui," Cherry nodded and spoke in French to amuse her husband. He always found it amusing whenever she spoke his native tongue. "They're named Sanji and Talia. Now Flick, I want you to be on your best behavior."

"Oui Maman." Felicity accepted her responsibility.

The wind howled as the Forte family traveled to the house. Inside the family was preparing for their arrival. Felicity looked all around as they were going in and the snow crunched under her squishy black boots. Inside the house there was the family expecting the Forte family, Bianca, Ken and their children. The twins were on the floor, adjusting their Christmas lists, Sally was decorating all around to show the guests, and Messager-1 was in the kitchen, baking cookies. There came a knock at the door as Bianca was on the couch, watching the children.

"Ken, would you get that, dear?" Bianca gently asked of her husband.

"Of course," Ken smirked and walked to the door. He opened it to see the Forte family. "Ah, you must be Cherry."

"That would be me," Cherry replied, putting both hands on her stomach. "We have another one of us, but he's not due for another week or so."

"Thank you so much for coming, dear," Bianca walked over with a smile. She then looked slightly startled to see Forte right at the door. "Oh, and this is your husband?"

"I am Maestro Forte," the man introduced himself. "Court composer and most loyal husband and father."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Forte," Bianca smiled nervously. "I'm Bianca..."

"Yes," Forte sounded unimpressed for a moment. "My enchanting bride has talked about you, child. She said something about you two exploring the jungle and meeting a man cub by the name of Mowgli."

"Yes," Bianca confirmed. "When she was 10 and I was 12, we had an adventure together."

"Maman has a lot of adventures..." Felicity said very quietly, barely audible.

"Who do we have here?" Ken smiled, then bent down to the girl's height.

Felicity's eyes widened and she dashed behind her mother. Felicity then poked her head out, shaking slightly.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." Ken insisted.

"Flick, go out and say hello to the nice man." Cherry told her, firmly.

Felicity came out and looked back up at Ken. She let out a shy wave. "Bonjour, Monsieur Kenneth." she drawled in her gentle voice.

"She certinately takes after you when it comes to social interaction." Forte whispered to his wife.

"Oh, and like she doesn't have your hatred for other people's company?" Cherry raised an eyebrow and glinted her eyes at him, her voice baring no emotion.

Forte shuddered as Cherry said that, leaving her to have a satisfied smile, her eyes still glinting at him like she wanted to eat him or something.

The twins came from the floor, noticing the guests.

"Good day, who do we have here?" Cherry asked, hoping for the twins to answer her properly.

"I'm Sanji," the boy replied.

"And I'm Talia." the girl finished.

"My name is Sally," the red-headed girl in the green dress walked over. "How do you do?"

"Don't forget me," Messager-1 came to meet the guests. "Welcome to our home!"

"Merci, children, you may give us room to come in now." Forte let them step back a little.

"Charles Amadeus Forte, you be nice to these children or you're not getting dessert tonight." Cherry sneered, grabbing her husband's arm and adding a squeeze to make sure he would behave.

"EEK!" he grunted from the excruciating pain included by Cherry's stress from the holidays, coming here, and everything related to labor pains. "Oui, oui, mon petite Cerise..."

"Good... Now stay that way." Cherry squeezed extra hard, then pushed him over to walk inside.

Forte groaned as he collapsed on the couch and he got up to adjust himself and sprinkle away the dust. "I wonder if I took a vacation, would Cerise even care?" he mumbled to himself as he darted his eyes at the woman he loved.

"So Tante Bianca, is it okay if we spend Christmas with you and Oncle Ken?" Felicity asked.

"We'd love to have your company," Bianca smiled. "I even have a little something for you. Tell me, Felicity, do you have any dolls?"

"I have a homemade rag doll I once made, but she got lost." Felicity frowned.

"Well, this is an early present, you'll get more in the morning, but this is for you." Bianca smiled and gave Felicity a doll.

Felicity smiled widely and took the doll instantly. It had pale skin with frizzy blonde hair, an emerald-green jacket with a darker green inner shirt with matching shorts, white tights and black buckled dress shoes. It appeared to be reminiscent of a typical man in the 17th century.

"Merci, Tante Bianca!" Felicity smiled and hugged the doll.

"Where on Earth did you get a thing like that?" Forte drawled.

"I made it," Bianca told him. "I guess Cherry didn't tell you, in my spare time, I'm a toy maker. My most famous doll is Raven."

"He sure is weird-looking." Sanji laughed.

"Sanji, that is not nice!" Ken scolded.

"I think he's wonderful." Talia looked with Felicity as she held the doll in her hands.

"Kind of handsome," Messager-1 smiled. "What are you going to name him, Felicity?"

"Hmm..." Felicity stuck her tongue out to concentrate. "I think I'll call him... Ludwig!"

"Ludwig?" Sally sounded unimpressed. "Okay, he's your doll..."

"I bet he's a brave, heroic, noble Renaissance man like Papa, or King Adam." Felicity hugged the doll tight.

"King Adam?" Ken and Bianca's kids asked at once.

"Come, you can check on the food with us." Bianca invited Cherry and Forte in the kitchen along with Ken.

As the adults left, all eyes were on Felicity.

"Oui," she replied to their questioning that she knew a king. "Don't you guys know who King Adam is?"

"I don't know any kings." Sally shrugged.

"I'll tell you a story," Felicity walked over, dragging her new doll and crawled into the story telling chair. The other kids gathered in a circle around her to hear the tale she had known. "Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was selfish, spoiled and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress."

"Oh, my!" Talia cupped her mouth.

"The prince tried to apologize," Felicity continued. "But it was too late, for she had seen there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous monster and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who loved there."

"Goodness, gracious!" Sally hugged her knees in fright.

"Ashamed of his monstrous form, the former prince concealed himself inside the castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world," Felicity took out a mirror which looked a lot like the mirror from Beauty & the Beast. "The rose the enchantress offered, was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. He nearly fell into despair and lost all hope, since it seemed almost nobody could ever learn to love a beast."

"Did he ever earn love, Felicity?" Messager-1 asked.

"Oui," Felicity nodded. "He's married now with a woman named Belle and they have a daughter together named Gabrielle who will become the next ruler of the land once Adam and Belle retire as King and Queen."

"She's obviously making the whole thing up," Sanji cut in. "Come on Felicity, this is just a fairy tale!"

"It is not, you can ask my parents if you don't believe me!" Felicity sneered at him.

"Your parents?" Sally asked. "What do they have to do with this?"

"They were in the castle when the enchantment happened," Felicity explained. "You see, the curse not only affected Adam, but it also affected my Papa. The servants were turned into moving furniture, the housekeeper Madame Potts became a teapot, her son became a teacup, my father turned into his own pipe organ, towering at 20 feet high."

"And why weren't Belle and your mother enchanted objects?" Talia asked.

"They were guests in the castle," Felicity said. "The spell happened before they came along, so they were normal human beings. Belle broke the spell and my mother was there to make sure it would happen, even though my father didn't want them to fall in love."

"Why wouldn't he?" Messager-1 asked.

"I don't know," Felicity shrugged. "They don't like to talk about it."

"Dinner time!" Bianca chimed from the dining room.

After dinner of stuffed turkey with cranberry sauce, buttery mashed potatoes, savory cabbage, and fresh rice with a hint of egg, everyone was full now and ready for bed. The adults decided it would be best if they went to bed as early as possible since tonight was Christmas Eve. Bianca and Ken sent their children to bed while Forte and Cherry were catering to Felicity to sleep on the couch while they slept on the guest bed. Felicity was in her pale yellow ochre night-gown with silver fringe and cotton white socks while Cherry was in her flimsy black night-gown and wearing a puffy white robe over it, and Forte wore an old-fashioned night-shirt. Cherry tucked Felicity in on the couch.

"Bon nuit, Felicity, thank you for behaving," Cherry kissed her forehead. "Did you make friends with the children?"

"Oui," Felicity replied as her pigtails were being extended into her hair-line and her hair bounced down to her shoulders like her mother's. "I told them the story of how you two met."

Forte's eyes widened. "How could you do that?" he asked, sounding stern.

"Maman told me." Felicity replied with a yawn.

"YOU TOLD HER!?" Forte hissed at his wife.

"She asked!" Cherry said in defense. "When a child asks me a question that bugs me, I answer it so they'll shut up and leave me alone! GOSH!" she then stormed off to the guest room and slammed the door.

"I'll join you in a minute!" Forte called to her.

"Whatever!" Cherry roared.

"Poor Maman..." Felicity moaned.

"Yes... Poor Maman...." Forte echoed, then looked down at his daughter. "Sorry about your mother, she's just in a weird mood, having a child does that to you."

"Papa, is it bad that I know about Queen Belle and King Adam?"

"Non," Forte kissed her on the forehead, sending shivers down her spine. "It's just that your mother and I have an issue with the past. We'll talk about it when you're older, but for now, get some sleep. Bon nuit, Felicity."

"Bon nuit, Papa." Felicity yawned, and turned over in her sleep, cuddling with her Ludwig doll.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry and Forte came out of the guest bedroom. They wanted to make sure Felicity was okay and not extremely homesick. They were happy to see their daughter sleeping soundly on the couch with the pillow, and cuddling Ludwig.

"Maybe we should wake her and take her home before she has nightmares about being away from home..." Cherry suggested, turning to her soul mate.

"And spoil a cold-blooded dream?" Forte sighed. "No, let her sleep."

"I can't believe how fast she's grown," Cherry lifted one of Felicity's arms and gently stroked her baby skin hand. "I bet she'd be a very beautiful woman."

"She's just like you," Forte snaked his arms around Cherry's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder as they both looked down at their daughter. "She's a very adorable, sweet and innocent child, and would grow into a very beautiful, violent woman. I knew that from the moment I first laid eyes on you..."

Cherry raised an eyebrow and looked him in the eyes. "How could you had seen me? You didn't have eyes!"

Forte raised a finger to hush his wife as Felicity stirred in her sleep. "Come, let's get back to bed... We all need our rest, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow..."

"I guess you're right," Cherry looked at Felicity and stroked her hair. "Good night, my daughter..." she said in almost whisper, then followed Forte back to the guest room.

The lights clicked off and Felicity continued to slumber, completely unaware her parents came to check on her. However, once the doors closed, there came familiar looking mice who scattered across the floor. It also seemed as if Ludwig had come to life and he jumped down to the rodents. The mice were dressed in royal clothing, one of which was the Mouse King that Cherry had encountered when she was younger. Ludwig darted his eyes at the Mouse King and jumped down at him, wielding a tiny plastic sword.

"Back off, you don't belong here!" Ludwig growled in a thick Elizabethan accent.

"You're not nutcracker, but you are nuisance!" the Mouse King growled, recalling past events.

"You better have mercy on Christmas Eve!"

"Mercy? HA! Sorry, all out of mercy!"

Felicity's eyes flickered and she yawned to see the Mouse King and Ludwig alive and fighting. Felicity wasn't sure which was more surprising and weird. Ludwig being alive or that there was a mouse dressed like a king and actually speaking and talking!

"I must be dreaming..." Felicity mumbled to herself. She then got out of the bed and glared down, bent and picked up the Mouse King by his tail. "Listen here, you better leave to a hole or something before I call my Maman and Papa!"

"Little brat! Why I oughta-" the Mouse King then looked at Felicity closer and noticed how much she looked like her mother in some ways. "Wait... Is your mother named Cherry?"

"Papa calls her 'Cerise'..." Felicity shrugged. "You know my maman?"

The Mouse King chuckled. "Indeed I do, insolent human!" he took out a glowing scepter and aimed straight for Felicity. "Meddling human, towering tall, let me scepter shrink you small!"

The scepter glowed and Felicity's hands grew loose and the Mouse King landed on one of the Christmas presents left under Ken and Bianca's tree. Felicity then looked to see her hands grew smaller and she was shrinking and she was about the size of an average mouse. She looked all around and felt more afraid than she had for a long time. The Mouse King laughed menacingly with a wicked Cheshire Cat grin, one of his registered trademarks.

"Oh, d-d-dear!" Felicity stepped back, holding herself as she was now small and trapped this way for a while now.

"Not so fearless now, huh?" The Mouse King laughed. "You're just like your mother when she was a child! Mice! Get her!"

Mouse minions emerged, ready to take Felicity.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ludwig hissed and charged for them, trying to take them down so they wouldn't get Felicity. Ludwig tried to get them to go to the fire in the fireplace, but that didn't work out and he tried to protect Felicity as he fought.

Felicity couldn't just stand in the background, she had to do something. She looked all around and saw the fireplace poker. She took out the loose ribbon from her nightgown, tied a knot in it and lassoes the poker. She pulled it down as a spark jumped onto the end of it, making it steam. Felicity smiled mischievously as the mice were trying to defeat Ludwig.

"BACK!" Felicity barked as she scared the mice with the poker. "Back, I say! BACK!"

The mice all scattered in fear and ran off. Even the Mouse King seemed afraid and ran after them. He took his scepter with him so Felicity couldn't change back to normal and she wondered where they all ran off to. Felicity walked to Ludwig and saw he had a little rip in his arm.

"Thanks for your help." Ludwig smiled at her.

"Your welcome," Felicity smiled, but then frowned as she saw the rip. "Are you okay? I can sew you back up, you know."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

The dark-haired girl let the doll rest as she took out a thread and needle she kept in her pocket. Felicity hummed Alouette as she tried to treat the doll who was like her knight in shining armor. Once Felicity was done, she allowed Ludwig to stretch his arm and he was happy to see he was back to his normal put together self.

"Thank you for nursing me, Felicity, I really owe you one." Ludwig smiled.

"Votre accueli," Felicity assured him. "This has to be a dream though!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it's all real, Felicity," Ludwig explained. "I also should get to Parthenia before the Mouse King takes it over like he tried over 10 years ago."

"Ludwig, if you don't mind, could you turn me back to my tall self before you go?"

"Sorry, but the only one who can undo the Mouse King's magic spells is the Sugarplum Fairy Princess."

"The Sugarplum Princess?" Felicity wondered.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you the story about her?" Ludwig took her hands as she shook her head in response. "The Sugarplum Princess has all sorts of powers and knows everything about our land. She went missing long ago, she was found again by your mother and a friend of hers, but no one has seen her since last year. The Mouse King was even the one who turned me into a doll."

"You mean, you're not really a doll made by Tante Bianca?" Felicity asked with her eyes widening.

Ludwig shook his head. "I was actually made from magic and her doll making, yes I was a doll, but she fixed me up. I'm really a prince from Parthenia. My brother was also turned into a Nutcracker from the Mouse King when I was given as a present to an orphan girl your mother knew named Clara. I best be on my way to find the Sugarplum Princess."

"Maybe I can help you," Felicity volunteered with a smile. "Maman and Papa say it's always good to go on an adventure to test your bravery and courage."

"I don't know," Ludwig was thrilled of her enthusiasm, but was worried something might happen to her along the way. "What if you get hurt or something?"

"Sil vous plait, Ludwig, I hate to put a friend down." Felicity begged.

"Well..." Ludwig thought about it, then smiled. "Alright Felicity, you can come."

"Oh, Merci, Ludwig!" Felicity beamed.

"Come, we have a big journey ahead of us," Ludwig showed Felicity a mouse-hole in the wall. "Watch your step."

"Ludwig, that's just a mouse-hole." Felicity pointed out.

"I know, but come in." Ludwig took Felicity's hand and they walked through the hole.

Felicity's eyes were brightened by amazing color of a winter wonderland as they came from the other side of the hole. There was a village inside the hole with all sorts of sweet smells and wonderous sights. The snow-covered trees even looked like they were happy just to be sprouted and planted. Felicity marveled at the sights and she squeezed Ludwig's hand as they looked out to the winter wonderland.

"Come now, let's get going." Ludwig advised.

"Oh, wait," Felicity held her dotted arms from chills of goosebumps and the nippy weather. She then went out, then came back in her winter jacket and signature black boots. "Now we can go!"

"Alright." Ludwig smiled, took Felicity's hand and led her around the winter wonderland to set things right.


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry tossed and turned in the bed. Forte was sleeping soundly, taking deep exhales. Cherry then kicked him to wake him up.

"Cerise?" Forte mumbled and sat up, brushing his right eye. He then looked at the clock on the night stand next to his wife. "Cerise, it's 3:30 in the morning..."

"I know," Cherry replied in an emotionless tone. "Something's wrong. I can feel it."

"You probably just had a nightmare," Forte held her close.

Cherry slapped his withering, ice temperatured hands off from her shoulders. "No Charles, I sense something is wrong with Felicity." she explained.

"Let's check on her," Forte said with a yawn and followed Cherry out to the couch. To his surprise, he saw Bianca and Ken awake as well. "Kenneth, Bianca..."

"Is your daughter sleeping with you?" Bianca asked.

"We wanted to check on her." Ken added.

"No, she's not with us, why do you ask?" Cherry asked.

Bianca bit her lip nervously in front of her friend. She then walked over and showed the empty couch with the blankets pulled back. The doll was gone too!

"Fliss..." Forte mumbled. "Where could she be?"

"We checked everywhere," Ken replied. "We just thought she'd be with you, but where else could she be?"

"I don't know..." Cherry mumbled, then looked down. She then got on her knees and glanced inside the mouse-hole to see the winter wonderland Felicity and Ludwig had escaped to. Once Cherry saw the sights, she remembered immediately visiting an old family friend, Clara Drosselmayer. Cherry and Clara were shrunken small by the Mouse King and went with the Nutcracker Prince to look for the Sugarplum Princess to return to normal. Cherry then shut her eyes and shook her head. "Felicity and Ludwig are in there..."

"Are you positive, Cerise?" Forte asked, helping her up on her feet.

"Trust me, I know." Cherry replied, taking his hands.

"But how can we get in there?" Ken asked. "We're too big."

"Don't worry, I know magic." Bianca answered for them.

"You do?" Forte asked.

"Bianca has magic powers," Cherry replied. "She uses them against enemies and she allows her friends to share. I know a little magic too since my mother's mother was a witch. My mother was half witch from her, and I'm a quarter, not to mention I now have immortal vampire powers from you, Charles."

"What can you do, Ken?" Forte turned to Bianca's husband.

"I can hypnotize people." Ken stated with a smirk.

"I'm sure you have powers too, Maestro?" Bianca asked.

Forte nodded with a smile. "Indeed I do, like Cerise mentioned, I have vampire powers. Also, after I bit her, we have a deal encoded in our blood that says, Cerise will not die unless I die myself. Since we're both immortal, we can die only by murder, and not by nature or old age. Only, if I get murdered..." Forte turned to Cherry, looking her deep in the eyes. "Cerise will die with me..."

"What if I got murdered?" Cherry asked.

"I don't know honestly," Forte sharply sighed, then turned to Ken and Bianca. "Shall we get going?"

"We should," Bianca nodded. "I'll get my book." she then walked out to get her magic book to help the others.

Cherry put on her black jacket to keep warm as Forte dawned his court composer tail coat. They both bundled up and Forte reached his arm around Cherry and pulled her close to his side. He looked down at her with a smile and bounced her hair.

"Charles, our daughter is lost in a mysterious world with mysterious beings, this is no time for coddling." Cherry said, firmly.

"Désolé." Forte apologized.

Ken put his hands in his pockets and glanced at the couple. He noticed how young and refreshed Cherry looked and how old, ancient and historical looking Forte looked. "Umm... So, how do you two know each other?" Ken asked, sheepishly.

"I've known Cerise for many years," Forte said as he brushed some of Cherry's hair behind her ear. "She was once my music student, now she is my bride... The mother of my children..."

"Til death do us part." Cherry added, sounding like she'd rather be dead than married to Forte.

"How DO you know each other?" Ken added.

"It all started in-" Cherry started, but Forte covered her mouth.

"I just gave her music lessons when she was a child, then I fondly fell in love with her once she hit puberty." Forte answered for her.

"Oh, okay, I better check on Bianca." Ken wandered out.

Forte withdrew his hand and glared at Cherry. "You know how much I hate talking about the past, Cerise." he hissed.

"Oh, come along, it was merely child's play." Cherry insisted.

"And how would you have killed that dreaded girl, Belle?" Forte crossed his arms, staring down at her.

"In her sleep," Cherry smirked as she took out her machete from her jacket pocket. "I'd hold it against her throat while she was sleeping soundly, dreaming of the spell being broken to turn Adam and everyone else human again... Then she'd wake up in her own grave while I feast upon the delicious necter crimson liquid leftover from the cold, iron blade while I live peacefully for the rest of my life while she rots in the fiery pit for all eternity."

Forte shuddered, then turned lustful. "Oh, my, you have grown up into an enchanting creature..." he gulped heavily, and blushed, scattering his hands together, anxiously, wanting to devour her.

"You better buy me dinner first." Cherry winked.

"You guys ready?" Bianca called as she came in with Ken, holding the book.

"We're ready." Cherry shoved Forte down and walked toward Ken and Bianca.

Forte piped, then fell hard on the floor. He grumbled as he got himself up and dusted himself clean, going with them. Bianca opened the shrinking spell in the book and rehearsed it as magic glows and elements warped around them. The men looked a little scattered. Forte was the most shocked though, of them all. He let out screams of terror as they shrunk.

"Oh, shut up..." Cherry spat at him as they shrunk in size. "Everything in order then?"

"Yeah," Bianca confirmed, then pointed to the mouse-hole. "Let's go."

"Who will look after your children?" Forte asked.

"Messager-1 can," Ken replied. "She's one of the older ones after all."

"I can't help but notice she doesn't really look like you or Kenneth, Madame Bianca." Forte said as they followed Cherry to inside the mouse-hole.

"She was adopted." Bianca told him.

"Oh."

Cherry led the way since she had actually experienced this before. Forte was deeply worried for her, but it annoyed her when he'd flip out over the littlest things concerning her safety. Another thing he didn't know about his bride was that she was a poet by day when he'd work on music and they both homeschooled their daughter, but by night, she was a hit woman. Cherry's shoes crunched the snow and she turned to them to let them know they were now in Parthenia.

"We're here," Cherry stated. "Let's go get Forte's daughter."

"Your daughter too." Forte growled at her.

"YOU put her there." Cherry replied.

"YOU carried her for nine months," Forte said then smirked as Cherry glanced at him.

Cherry was silent for a moment to come up with a comeback. Since she couldn't she just snarled. "Oh, shut up..." she then led the way to follow the foot prints already marked by Ludwig and Felicity.

As they passed the snow-covered trees, there was a familiar bat hanging upside down in one. He opened his wings and looked to see Cherry with the others. It was Pimm, the Mouse King's faithful, always hungry, bat servant.

"Oh, it's her! Wait til the Mouse King hears about this!" Pimm laughed, then flew off to the Mouse Kingdom without the others noticing.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity kept following Ludwig and tried to make sure she wouldn't fall or get hurt on the slippery walkway by the Gumdrop Mountains. It was very chilly and Felicity's teeth chattered. She held herself for warmth.

"Don't worry," Ludwig tried to assure her they'd be safe. "You're going to be okay."

"Merci, Ludwig." Felicity thanked him.

While they were by Gumdrop Mountains, they didn't know that the Mouse King's lair was a top. Mostly Felicity didn't know however, Ludwig just didn't want to frighten her. While they walked, Pimm flew into the lair palace with several portraits of the Mouse King, a roaring, crackling fire-place and a buffet of all sorts of foods you could ever think of.

"My liege! My superior! My mentor!" Pimm gasped, then passed out on the rich floor with a polar bear skin.

"Haven't you found that brat and that stupid doll prince yet?" the Mouse King drawled, sounding very nasty.

"Well... I... Not exactly..." Pimm smiled sheepishly.

"I gave you specific instruction, Pimm..."

"I-I know, sire, but I found something more worth it! I assure you!"

"Oh yeah, what would that be?"

"You remember that little girl who was with the long-lost then Sugarplum Princess?"

The Mouse King put his slimy, bony finger to his mouth to thnk about it. That did indeed sound familiar to him. He then snapped once Cherry's 10-year-old image was in his brain.

"Go on?" The Mouse King requested from his lackey.

"She's here! I swear it!" Pimm gasped, then panted heavily. "I'd tell you more... but I'm just SOOO hungry..."

The Mouse King glowered at him. He then groaned, and rolled his eyes as he took out a silver plate, but some chicken drum sticks, red and green seedless grapes and cheese blocks to serve Pimm. The Mouse King roared viciously and threw it down. Pimm happily ate all of it in one gulp and fell backwards on his back.

"SPILL IT, you flying rat!" the Mouse King demanded.

"Okay, okay..." Pimm chuckled once he finished his deserved meal. "I'm serious, sir. Little Cherry has grown up and married, and Felicity is her daughter."

"I see..." the Mouse King smirked and drew up his crystal ball to watch Cherry as she went with Ken, Forte and Bianca to find Felicity. "Oh, my... She's all grown up... A little pudgy in her stomach, but nonetheless, very, very beautiful..."

"What shall we do, sire?" Pimm asked, as he flew to look with him. He then found himself engrossed by an older Cherry. "She cleans up nicely." Pimm chuckled.

"Bring both girls to me," the Mouse King demanded. "You will be assisted by Adorabeezle Winterpop and Nougestia Brumblestain."

"The kids that have go karts?" Pimm wondered.

"Indeed. They both love the bitter cold weather, so this will be like Spring Break to them. I've brainwashed them into serving me, so as far as they're concerned, I'm their second father." the Mouse King replied as he pushed a red button to get the children.

There came two girls who dressed identically in a way, they were almost like twins. Only one had pale pink skin with ice blue eyes, dark navy blue hair in a braided ponytail with cherry earrings. On top of her head was a fluffy blue winter cap with matching winter jacket and white fur fringe. She also had a dark blue skirt, white tights and dark midnight blue boots. She was Adorabeezle Winterpop.

The other had normal fair-skinned complexion with dark magenta hair in a braided ponytail with sugarplum earrings. On top of her head was a fluffy fuschia winter cap with a matching winter jacket and white fur fringe. She also had a dark fuchsia skirt, bright pink tights and dark lavender boots. She was Nougestia Brumblestain. Though both girls looked very identical, they were not twins, but palette swapped recolored.

"Front and center!" the Mouse King demanded to the girls.

"Yes, Mouse King, sir." Adorabeezle and Nougestia said in a terrifying monotone together.

"They're kind of scaring me, sir." Pimm shivered slightly.

"You'll be fine," the Mouse King smirked, and walked to the identical girls. "Now, I want you two to find Cherry and Felicity and bring them right back here. I don't care if you have to break anyone's limbs or bones in the process."

"Yes, Mouse King, sir." the girls said, then went for the door, hopping on their go karts to travel in the snow.

"What're you waiting for?" the Mouse King demanded as he saw Pimm just standing around. "Get out there and go find those miserable girls!"

"Oh, yes sir!" Pimm squeaked, then flapped off after Adorabeezle and Nougestia to find Cherry and Felicity.

　

As that happened, Felicity and Ludwig kept going about. Felicity was nearly losing energy since she hadn't eaten in a while.

"Ludwig... We need to stop... My blood sugar's getting low..." Felicity panted, and passed out in the snow.

"Felicity!" Ludwig rushed to her and helped her up. He then picked her up on her feet as she looked very tired, worn out and weak. "Felicity, stay strong..."

"I'm tired, hungry and cold..." Felicity whimpered. "I want my Maman and Papa!"

"Here, we'll stop for the night," Ludwig said, then there came Adorabeezle and Nougestia. "Whoa!"

"Leaving so soon?" Adorabeezle and Nougestia asked.

"You girls shouldn't be here, your friends must be worried about you!" Ludwig told them, like they were natives of Parthenia. They were, the Mouse King just took their memories away and brainwashed them into thinking they worked for him.

"Our friends only want you destroyed!" Adorabeezle cackled.

"Indeed!" Nougestia added.

Nougestia and Adorabeezle then topped each other, then made snowballs in their hands. They were black magic snowballs influenced by the Mouse King's power. Ludwig dodged them as the kids threw at them without mercy. Ludwig made sure Felicity would be safe, but she couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Felicity noticed that Adorabeezle and Nougestia's eyes would fade from laser red to their natural ocean blue once they were hit with a snowball to themselves, but it would quickly fade. Felicity went to a top and rolled a huge snowball down the hill and made it hit the girls, Felicity slid next to Ludwig.

"Felicity, what have you done?" Ludwig asked in a panic.

Felicity pointed and she showed Adorabeezle and Nougestia raising and shaking their heads from the bitter cold snow. They then rubbed and held their heads as they got dizzy and their eyes were staying naturally blue.

"Ow, my head... You okay Beezie?" Nougestia asked, in near pain.

"I'm alright if you are." Adorabeezle replied, rubbing her head slowly. The blue girl then turned to see Ludwig and Felicity, then friendly smiled.

"Are you two sure you're okay?" Ludwig asked. "You were trying to attack us!"

"Yes," Nougestia bowed respectfully with her friend. "We are terribly sorry, we were happy citizens here, home for the holidays, then the Mouse King found us and held us captive."

"He hypnotized us to wreak vengeance upon the Doll Prince and the Sugarplum Princess," Adorabeezle added, then looked at Felicity. "We're very sorry we had to attack you."

"That's okay, you didn't know what you were doing," Felicity understood. "Do either of you know where the Sugarplum Princess IS?"

Both girls shook their heads.

"I was afraid of that." Felicity moaned.

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but we better get home, Christmas only comes once a year you know. See you two later, stay away from the Mouse King if you can!" Adorabeezle advised, then ran with Nougestia.

Ludwig turned to Felicity. "That was very brave of you. It seems like something the Sugarplum Princess would do."

"Merci," Felicity curtseyed for him with a smile. "I hope we can find her, Maman and Papa must be so worried about us."

"Don't worry, with me on your side, nothing bad can happen." Ludwig assured her.

Felicity and Ludwig were gone right when Bianca, Ken, Cherry and Forte came to look for the missing child. Cherry bent down and looked close in the snow as everyone looked at her to make sure all was well. Cherry plucked a dark brown hair, put it to her hair and it was a definite match. Felicity had indeed been there.

"She's been here," Cherry reported to them. "She couldn't have gone too far."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Forte asked, stepping closer as his buckled shoes crunched against the snow.

"When am I ever wrong?" Cherry asked, firmly.

"Good point," Bianca took out her Raven doll. "This calls for extreme measures."

"Bianca, as much as I adore your dolls, I don't think this is a good time for a toy break." Forte gently protested.

"Raven's not just any dolly," Bianca told him. "She has three different forms. She can turn into a regular doll, a human, or a ghost. She's unable to feel pain as a doll, she can run fast as a human, and when she's a ghost, she can use a bow and an arrow."

"Huh." Forte was surprised.

"Maybe Raven can help us," Cherry replied, in her gentle voice. "I'm sick and tired of being without my little girl and I want to find her...NOW!"

"Probably Cherry, but we're not sure." Ken shrugged.

"Well we're not gonna find her if we keep standing around here freezing our tails off! Come on!" Cherry stormed off, without the others.

Bianca, Ken and Forte stood, shocked of her behavior.

"You... You must be a lucky man to be married to her, Forte..." Ken spoke up.

"I'm just lucky she said yes to my proposal." Forte admitted, going after his brutish wife with Ken and Bianca. However, once they got there, Cherry was nowhere to be found. "Cerise? CERISE!" Forte called all around.

"I better get Raven!" Bianca cried, letting Raven set down on the ground to make her powers act up.

"Where could she have gone?" Ken wondered.

"It's not like her to leave without saying anything." Forte sighed sharply.


	5. Chapter 5

Where was Cherry indeed? She was being held hostage by the Mouse King while the snowy dessert children were trying to ambush Ludwig and Felicity. Cherry was sitting on an ice-cube far below where the Mouse King was standing over her. He was way high up while she was very low, down below.

"I got you now, my pretty," the Mouse King taunted as he smirked sinisterly down at her. "This isn't the childhood you once knew, you are now in grave danger! You are in my lair and shall give into my demands! Do you have any questions before I give you nightmares beyond any measure?"

"Why am I sitting on an ice-cube?" Cherry demanded, looking very annoyed with her kidnapping.

The Mouse King blinked rapidly, then darkened to glare harshly at her. "You'll probably feel more comfortable once your daughter and that Doll Prince are held hostage..."

"What do you want with my daughter?" Cherry barked.

"Isn't it obvious?" the rodent smirked again. "Your daughter Fiona or whatever it is, is the new Sugarplum Princess!"

"Tell me more..." Cherry said, sarcastically.

"You see, those events you had with Clara Drosselmeyer changed. Once she and Eric settled down, but were never heard from again, there was only one other source, YOUR DNA!"

"Yawn." Cherry grew bored of this villainous monologue.

"There's only one way to save your daughter, though," the Mouse King leaned forward closer. "You see, since you've aged beautifully... I want you to become my Queen..."

"Bestiality, much?" Cherry cringed.

"Hold thy tongue," the Mouse King jumped down, grabbed a crown and tried to force it on Cherry's head, despite her disinterest. "Hold still, you brat!"

"I'd rather be buried alive under 20,000 leagues under the sea than be your queen!"

"You're a spicy one, Cherry... I respect that!"

"Get lost and shut your cheese hole!"

"Oh, come, when shall I announce our engagement?" the Mouse King held her close with a sickening smile. "Today, tomorrow, Wednesday?"

"Mouse King," Cherry chuckled, putting his paw away from around her body, then grew stern and serious. "I wouldn't marry you, if you were the last rodent royal on Earth!"

"Don't worry, I'll be sure no one will be repulsed by the thought of us being a couple..."

"The answer is NO!"

"No? No!? Oh, I get it! You're joking!" the Mouse King then laughed wildly as Pimm laughed with him. That caused the Mouse King to get firm and harsh with him. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" he demanded, sharply.

Pimm covered his mouth and dashed away to avoid physical punishment.

Mouse King: Don't make me laugh  
Don't make me laugh  
My funny friend, don't make me bend in half

Don't be a card, babe  
Don't mess with me!  
Don't make me laugh so hard that you feel sore in your tummy

The Mouse King then swung the ice-cube Cherry was sitting on around, grabbing her wrist to prevent her from escaping.

Mouse King: Don't make me laugh  
Don't pull my leg  
May I suggest you would do best to beg?

The Mouse King came to Cherry's side and stroked her hair with one of his paws. All Cherry could do was roll her eyes and feel utterly repulsed by his attempts to woo her. This was all pointless anyway, Cherry may be dark, but she knew she couldn't give up for the sake of her daughter.

Mouse King: If you say no, miss, if you refuse  
This is your notice that I refuse to lose

Cherry tried to get up and walk away, but her hands were then held against her will as the Mouse King pulled her and made her dance with him. Pimm laughed wildly as the Mouse King kept trying to get her to accept. He even dipped her and held a rose in his teeth, winking at her coyly, much to her annoyance.

Mouse King: Say yes, my love and go with a winner  
Believe me that would be wiser  
Say no, and you're a shark's dinner  
And your family will be the appetizer!

The Mouse King and Pimm laughed wickedly at those options. "Get the picture?" the Mouse King asked, cheekily.

Cherry rolled her eyes as she sat back down on the ice-cube, feeling royally ticked off.

Mouse King: Don't make me laugh  
Or slap my knee  
I'm no hyena, so Cherry, what will it be?

Right this way to Mouse Estate or write your epitaph  
You choose your fate, don't make me wait  
And baby, don't make me laugh

The Mouse King laughed as he gripped Cherry close again, forcing his Mouse Queen crown on top of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Bianca kept walking with Ken and Forte. Bianca placed Raven down on the snowy ground and stepped back. Forte looked at Ken and Bianca with wonder, then at the doll.

"Bianca, that is simply a doll." Forte stated.

"She's my treasure, and magic, Maestro." Bianca told him.

"Witchcraft." Forte scoffed in disbelief.

Forte was about to be told wrong once the doll's beady black eyes lit up. He gaped at the sorcery about to be transformed. Ken and Bianca hid behind a rock, grabbing Forte back with them. The doll then formed into the size of a human child and looked around as she was now alive. Raven walked to behind the rock to see Ken, Bianca and Forte.

"Mom, Dad, why are you hiding?" Raven asked.

"It's alive!" Forte cupped his hand with his withering hand.

"Wrong," Bianca told him. "SHE'S alive."

"Good day, to you, sir." Raven curtsied. "What seems to be the problem?"

Forte stepped over with his dress shoes crunching a top the snow. He then cleared his throat and looked down at the doll girl. "Excuse me, Mademoiselle Corbeau, can you help us find my daughter and wife?"

"That I can, sir." Raven nodded.

"Her name is Corbeau, not Raven." Bianca told the court composer.

"Corbeau is French for Raven, my dear." Forte replied.

"Come on, let's get going." Ken said as he followed Raven to look for Felicity and Cherry.

"I just hope we're not too late." Bianca said quietly.

Raven kept tracking, she then came to see Felicity. The eight year old girl was holding herself for warmth, then she looked to see Bianca, Ken and Forte coming after her. Ludwig smiled as he saw Raven the doll.

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Ludwig hugged the colorful doll.

"Mom and Dad are with this guy looking for a girl named Cherry and Felicity." Raven explained.

"My name is Felicity," the dark-haired girl stepped forward. "Cherry, you say? That's my mother's name."

"Seems I'm on the right track." Raven smiled at her, then turned to the adults to signal them over.

The adults came. Once Felicity saw Forte, she rushed to him and hugged him which made him pull his arms away from the sudden gesture of emotion. Forte groaned, but then forced a smile on his face as he patted his daughter's back.

"Oh, Fliss, thank heavens you are safe." Forte mumbled.

"Why are you here, Papa?" Felicity looked up at him. "Ludwig and I are looking for the Sugarplum Princess."

"Sugarplum Princess? Ludwig?" Forte looked at his daughter strangely, then saw Ludwig was a living doll as well. He glanced back at Bianca. "What kind of toy maker are you?"

"One of the best, I believe," Bianca smirked at his exposure. "You can just ask my sister. I first made Bianca when I was 12."

"Enough formality," Felicity cut in. "Where is Maman?"

"That's also why we're here," Ken said to her. "Your mother went missing when we came looking for you."

"Have you been alright, dear?" Bianca asked as she put a coat around Felicity to keep her warm.

"We're fine, we ran into these girls, but we turned them good." Felicity replied.

"I've been keeping her safe, sirs and ma'am." Ludwig smiled at them.

"We need to find Cerise and get home in time for Christmas, this is all very exhausting and I'd like to get some sleep." Forte said, sounding impatient.

"Come on, I'll help you." Raven led the way.

Forte bent and picked up Felicity as he followed the others to look for Cherry. The snow was slippery at times, but the crew managed to get through with it. Ludwig then took over as they decided to look for the Mouse King's hideout since he seemed really suspicious around Cherry. Forte took out his handkerchief and tied it around Felicity's eyes like a blindfold as they walked across a bridge that was over a very icy and dangerous river. Forte knew Felicity was a lot like her mother when she was a child and if Felicity saw they were going across a big height, they'd never be able to cross and save Cherry in time.

"You must really love Cherry, Forte, if you're going through with all this." Bianca pointed out.

"Of course I love her," Forte said. "I mean, romance might be entirely over rated, but Cerise is my soul mate."

"Love is a funny and powerful emotion." Ken stated.

"Amen." Forte agreed.

The group kept walking. Felicity was allowed to see again and they went climbing up mountains. Raven helped Ken and Bianca as Forte threw Felicity up for Raven to catch her. Raven quickly caught Felicity and Forte climbed up on his own. It felt like this was taking nearly forever, but they had to do what was right of course.

"Bianca, you are an impressive toy maker, I wonder why Cerise never told me when she told me about you." Forte said as he continued to follow.

"It's a secret, Forte, you can't tell anyone else, now." Bianca told him.

"But why?" Forte frowned.

"Maestro, please." Ken said.

"Sil vous plait, Papa, it's a secret." Felicity added.

Forte groaned in defeat. "Fine, I won't tell anyone else. Like, I have any other friends to tell."

The group made it to the Mouse King's lair. Cherry was indeed there and she was sitting on an ice-cube, looking uncomfortable and irritated. Mostly irritated. Felicity smiled and rushed to her and hugged Cherry's arm.

"Maman, you're okay!" Felicity beamed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine." Cherry said, withdrawing her arm in annoyance.

"Cerise, why are you sitting on an ice-cube?" Forte asked.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?" Cherry spat.

"Is the Mouse King here?" Bianca asked.

"He went out to try to destroy you guys because Felicity is the Sugarplum Princess." Cherry replied.

"I'm a princesse?" Felicity's eyes widened and she grabbed her tiny chest.

"Yes Felicity," Cherry sighed, then looked her daughter in the eyes. "You're a princess."

"I never wanted to be or knew I was a princesse..."

"It's because of Clara Drosselmeyer back when I was a kid," Cherry explained as she remembered her adventure way back then. "Clara was the Sugarplum Princess then. After that time, they didn't have any children, but apparently it came off to Felicity. I don't know how, but that's apparently how it works, and unless I become the Mouse Queen or the King is defeated, we're all doomed."

"Mouse Queen? You?" Ken asked.

"Over my dead body!" Forte growled.

"Interesting offer." a voice drawled, turning them all to the Mouse King. He was smirking devilishly. "Which one of you foolish humans want to battle it out?"

"That would be me." Forte reached into his tail coat and pulled out his dagger.

"Charles, no, don't." Cherry said, emotionless, not caring of what was going on around her.

"Don't worry, Maman." Felicity sat in her mother's lap, much to her discomfort.

Cherry groaned from Felicity in her lap, then wrapped her arms around her to hold her. Ken and Bianca stood in the background with Ludwig and Raven.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Bianca asked, worrying.

"He's got this." Cherry assured her as Forte went to battle the Mouse King.

Cherry knew she could always count on Forte when her life was being threatened or if she was in any possible danger. When Forte and Cherry went to King Adam's castle for a visit and to apologize for his actions, Gaston's younger brother, Avenant came to the castle to avenge his dead older brother because of Belle and Adam. Forte showed his loyalty to Cherry to everyone, even surprising her that he was brave and willing to risk his life to save the ones he loved, so Cherry knew that Forte would win this battle between good human and evil rodent.


	7. Chapter 7

The Mouse King drew out his sword, ready to take on Forte. The court composer leapt to his spot, ready to take down the rodent. Felicity buried her face in her hands, Ludwig held her close which made Cherry glance at him like a protective mother.

"Stay back, Raven." Ken advised the living doll.

"You'll never have Cerise or this kingdom," Forte taunted the Mouse King. "How naïve of you to think you can win!"

"You should be long dead, Maestro Forte!" The Mouse King spat as they had an old-fashioned sword fight.

The two clinked their swords, but soon, both men lost their weapons. They looked around, wondering what to do next since they were now without protection. The Mouse King then elbowed Forte in the stomach, grabbed Cherry and Felicity to throw them off the mountain to kill them within the fall. Forte tripped the Mouse King, and took Felicity and Cherry into safety.

"I'll never die, I'd rather live 300 years without Cerise than let her live the rest of our daughter's life without me!" Forte barked.

"You're gonna wish you were dead with me on your side!" the Mouse King grabbed Forte with unholy strength.

Everyone came out the cave to see the Mouse King holding Forte. They were all horrified. Cherry looked actually concerned, but wasn't panicking as much as the others. The Mouse King swung Forte back and made him hit against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Felicity rushed to her father's aid. "Papa! Papa!"

"That was too easy!" the Mouse King laughed and grabbed Cherry by the wrist.

"Let me go, you filthy vermin!" Cherry snapped, sounding very, very pissed off.

"Papa!" Felicity moaned.

Forte coughed and regained conciousness. "Flick...." Forte looked at Felicity and smiled. She was a lot like her mother as a child. "Oh, Cerise..." he shut his eyes back slowly.

"No, Papa, wake up, you have to save Maman!" Felicity cried. "Wake up, Papa! He's hurting Maman!"

"Who?" Forte asked, in a daze.

"Wake up, Maestro Forte!" Raven cried.

"Where is Cerise?" Forte asked.

"Roi Souris took her!" Felicity replied.

"Roi Souris?" Forte grew angry. He knew what his daughter was talking about and snapped back to action. "I didn't come to this land to lose my daughter and love of my life by the likes of that filthy rat!" Forte stormed to stop the Mouse King as he walked with Cherry as his hostage.

"Should we do something?" Bianca asked.

"He's got this, Tante Bianca." Felicity assured her.

Forte stomped over in the snow to put an end to this Mouse King nonsense. The Mouse King dragged Cherry up to proclaim her as the new Mouse Queen and enslave innocent inhabitants of the land they were all living in.

"Cerise!" Forte cried.

"Charles!" Cherry called back as the Mouse King held her down and put a crown over her.

The Mouse King laughed, but then Forte kneeled in the snow, much to his discomfort of the wet snow soaking through his tights. Forte slightly cringed, then growled as he bit the Mouse King on the tail. The Mouse King yelled out, allowing Cherry to go free with Forte and her family. The Mouse King growled and grabbed a giant boulder, holding it over Forte.

"I'll teach you to bite me!" the Mouse King snarled. He then stepped over to the couple and slipped back on the snow which made him fall. The boulder fell into the icy river and the Mouse King yelled as he was caught by a branch. He thought he was safe, but the branch gripped a tight part of his cape, making him be lynched, thus finally killing him.

"Master!" Pimm cried as he saw the Mouse King was now dead.

Felicity went to her parents. "Thank goodness you two are okay."

"We're just happy you're safe." Cherry half-smiled.

"How are we going to get home? Ludwig and Felicity are still small and only the Sugarplum Princess can redo the Mouse King's powers." Ken pointed out.

"Not even Raven or I can do anything." Bianca added.

"We haven't found the princess." Ludwig said.

"Actually, I'm the princess." Felicity remembered what her mother told her.

Everyone felt lit up once they heard that. Everyone followed Felicity into the Mouse King's lair, took the scepter and they all left to go back in the mouse-hole. Felicity waved the scepter powerfully and they all turned back into their normal sizes. Ludwig smiled and looked back at his homeland.

"Felicity, you can always come with me to live as a princess, would you like to?" Ludwig held out a hand.

Felicity smiled at him, but looked back at her family as they went back to the guest room and Ken and Bianca went to their bedroom. Felicity smiled apologetically at Ludwig.

"I'm sorry, Ludwig, but I must go home to where I belong." Felicity said.

"If you insist, goodbye, Felicity." Ludwig waved as he walked back to the mouse-hole, seeming to get smaller and then he seemed to have quickly faded away.

 

Felicity couldn't belive her eyes, then she found herself back asleep on the couch, buried in the blankets. Felicity was fast asleep right then, all safe and warm away from the dangers she endured. It was almost like a dream.

"Felicity? Wake up!" a voice called to the eight year old girl.

"Huh?" Felicity woke up suddenly, then turned to see Sanji and Talia. "What's going on?"

"It's Christmas, Felicity, we're gonna open presents." Talia said, smiling.

Felicity wondered if this adventure really happened of if it was just a dream. Either way, she couldn't believe that it all happened. Felicity joined Bianca and Ken's kids under the tree to open presents on Christmas morning with Ken, Bianca, Forte and Cherry watching.

"When should we tell her it wasn't a dream?" Forte whispered.

"Oh, I'll think about it." Cherry replied as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Merry Christmas, guests." Ken told his guests.

"Joyuex Noël." Cherry and Forte replied, dully, raising their hot chocolate cups as they watched the children open presents.

"Happy Holidays, my family." Raven's voice said as she was now in doll form by the holiday tree.


End file.
